untitled
by Mordraug
Summary: Aya's a vampire who's grown bored with his existance until he crosses paths unexpectedly with a familiar blond playboy. YohjixAya
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Weiss Kreuz (unfortunately ;-;)

Violet eyes glared impassively out from the dark corner in which he sat. He was weary and getting bored as he scanned through the minds around him, searching for his prey. Several years had passed since he'd left Weiss and its members behind. Several years that he'd spent hunting the night. He'd fled the group as soon as he'd had the chance, knowing that he'd already remained longer than was safe. Any longer and the others would've started to suspect him. And he'd begun to get attached to his three teammates. That was something that he couldn't allow. 

Violet eyes suddenly narrowed and thin, blood red lips pulled back in a snarl as he locked on one mind in particular. He sifted through the other's mind until he found what had originally caught his attention. How had he not noticed the blonde's presence earlier? Rising from his seat, Aya made his way swiftly through the crowd, exiting in the dark alley.

It didn't take long for those eyes to pick out jade ones in the darkness. In an instant Aya had the blond pinned roughly to the wall. "What the hell are you doing here Kudou?" he hissed under his breath.

"I could ask you the same thing A~yan," Yohji slurred as he licked his lips hungrily, eyeing the flashes of pale skin before him.

"You haven't changed one bit," Aya snarled, meaning both his looks _and_ his attitude.

"Neither have you…much," Yohji replied, eyeing Aya's clothes. "I quite like your new choice in clothing," he added, admiring the view once more. "I always knew there was something different about you b-" Yohji mused.

"Is that so?" Aya snarled, interrupting him. Aya pressed his lips to Yohji's, forcing them open with his tongue, effectively cutting off any further response as he took what he'd long longed for. Yohji moaned into the kiss, gasping a little as he felt his blood flow into Aya's mouth.

Yohji tried to pull away from Aya, but his strength was nothing compared to a vampire's. Aya finally pulled back, licking his lips deliciously and regarded Yohji under hooded lids. "So that's what it is," Yohji stated, looking at Aya in a whole new light.

"Hn. The question is, what are _you_?" Aya asked, savoring Yohji's taste.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Yohji taunted, his eyes gleaming with wanton delight as he pressed his lips urgently against the redhead's.

Aya stiffened reflexively but didn't pull away. The only thought in Aya's head was that Yohji was warm. So incredibly warm and Aya craved that warmth, desired it with a passion. He unconsciously stepped closer into the embrace, towards the warmth that was Yohji, eyes widening in surprise as he felt the gush of blood flowing into his mouth. Aya sighed contentedly, enjoying the hot fire that burned so hotly within Yohji like in no mortal.

"Mmm, what'dya say we take this inside? I'm starving," Yohji said, dragging Aya along behind him before the redhead could form a reply. Curious about what Yohji was hungry _for_ Aya followed him willingly, tearing himself from the blonde's grasp. Once inside, Aya slipped off to the table he'd been occupying earlier, never taking his eyes off Yohji's lithe form.

Reaching his destination, Yohji looked frantically around, cursing when he found that Aya was no longer with him. 'I'm still here,' a voice spoke blandly in his mind and Yohji's gaze was drawn towards a corner table where Aya was sitting. Sighing in relief, Yohji made his way through the throng of people with his meal and sat down in front of Aya. Aya's eyes widened with interest as he saw the amount of food Yohji had brought with him, even more so when the server came by a few minutes later with another plate.

****

Author's note: What'dya think? It kinda popped into my head and demanded to be written. Any suggestions for a title would be greatly appreciated. Anyone guess what Yohji is??


	2. Author's Note

Eeep! Sumimasen mina! I didn't mean for it to take so long! Unfortunately University is hell on time 

Sorry for staying away for so long! However, I won't be updating this story or my others, at least not _here_ nor, most likely, until school finishes in April. Sumimasen!

__

Bu~ut, whenever I _do_ get around to updating them, you will be able to find them , as well as my other pieces of writing, at http://www.blurty.com/userinfo.bml?user=banira I hope to see you there. Please don't be a stranger *puppy eyes* 

Also, my friends from Schwarz Anfassen are looking for people who would like to create a design for their journal. It can be found at http://www.blurty.com/userinfo.bml?user=kokoro_kara So, any of you who are interested, just leave a comment, either here or in their journal to receive further information. There will be something for the person chosen will get something (of their choice), which will most likely be one of:

A story of their choice A Weiss fanfic of their choice/with the pairing of their choice A song/poem written/dedicated to you/something of your choosing Something else? 

So let's see how creative you can be!


End file.
